She's Beautiful In My Eyes
by cabbieseddiefan24
Summary: When CeCe's crying, will Gunther be there to wipe her tears? Will CeCe admit her biggest secret to her frenemy? Read on to find out! Note: This is a short one-shot. :)


**Hey guys! So this is just a short oneshot about CeCe telling Gunther her biggest secret. Hope you enjoy! **

I saw CeCe sitting on the doorstep outside of her apartment with tears falling down her face. I instantly felt bad for her. My twin sister and I teased her all the time but I just did it to hide my true feelings for her. She was beautiful in my eyes and I had the hugest crush on her. If only she knew.

I began to walk towards her. I knew she would probably shoo me away and tell me to go home, but I felt like comforting her. I plopped myself next to her. My heart began pounding faster inside of my chest.

"What do you want, Gunther?" she mumbled. Wow. She hadn't even insulted me yet. This was serious. I had to be polite. I wanted to be polite.

"CeCe, I know I usually taunt you and tease you. But if you need somebody to talk to, I'm here for you." I wanted her to understand that I could be caring when she needed me to be.

"You mean that?" she questioned with a confused yet hopeful look on her face. "Definitely."

I placed one hand on her knee. She looked shocked at the gesture but didn't slap it away. And then she did the unexpected. She opened up to me.

"There's this secret I've been keeping from the world. I even hesitated to tell Rocky. But I had to and now you're the only other person I'm telling. You have to promise not to tell anyone. Not even Tinka. Please Gunther, I'm begging you." She was dead serious now. "Relax CeCe," I answered softly, "You can trust me."

She gave me one last glance before she looked down and spilled everything. "When I was a little girl, I found out I had dyslexia. I mixed up letters and it was hard for me to read anything. I've been too embarrassed to talk openly about it. And then today I screwed up, Gunther. Today, I was auditioning for a play at school. I was reading the lines for the play. I apparently mixed up my B's and D's because I completely messed up out there. Everybody laughed at me and the director looked embarrassed. I just wanted to die when I was up on that stage." She put her head in her hands and more tears rolled down her cheeks.

I didn't think twice about my next move. I put my arms around CeCe, embracing her tightly. She hugged me right back and put her head on my shoulder. I had never hugged CeCe. It was nice and comforting. She looked up at me, still holding on.

"Thank you, Gunther. I needed that." She sighed.

"CeCe, dyslexia is very common. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it. It's what makes you you. Don't listen to what other people say. You know you're amazing." We sat there in silence for a few seconds. I kept staring at her in awe while she looked away. She looked stunning even when she was crying. I felt all tingly inside when I was with her. And I wanted her to be happy too. I leaned in and my lips met hers. I was as shocked as she was. But she kissed me back and we stayed like this for about 10 seconds until we both came up for air.

"Wow. Was not expecting that." I chuckled at her reaction. She smiled back at me. "You know, you're a whole lot cuter when you're actually sweet to me." She ran her hands through my hair, commenting "I've always wanted to do that."

"CeCe, will you be my girlfriend?" I had finally mustered up the courage to ask her the big question. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. And I'm glad I told you my secret. You made me realize that it's ok to mess up sometimes and that the disability makes me even more courageous." She hugged me again. "Wow, I did that? I'm good!" This time she was the one giggling. I leaned in and kissed her again. She grabbed my hand and I walked her inside.

I burst open the auditorium doors with one hand while I held my baybee's hand in the other. "I insist you give this cute little redhead another chance!" I demanded. My girlfriend walked up to the man in charge and said "I mixed up the letters in the script. The truth is... I'm dyslexic. I would appreciate it if I could give it another shot." The man smiled. "I like your ambition kid. And your boyfriend's over there. Show me what you got, girl."

I was so proud of her. She had faced her biggest fear. She really was brave in tough situations. I watched her act out the scene. She made the words come alive and this times she didn't mix up her B's and D's. CeCe was flawless. After she uttered her last line, the director clapped and shouted, "Encore, encore! You got the part CeCe!"

"Are you serious?! Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" she jumped up and down in excitement and than ran over to me. I hugged her tightly and our lips met for the third time today. We left the auditorium with grins on our faces.

**So that's it. My first GeCe fanfic. I love writing about these two! Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your feedback!**


End file.
